The widespread use of the Internet allows people to view information from all over the world. People in one country may view web pages that are based in another country. Though this provides for widespread sharing of information, international web browsing may result in users of one country using one language viewing web content in a web page using a different language. As a result, people may not be able to read web page content from different countries using a different language.
Translation services for web pages exist but have several disadvantages. Typical web page translation services provide a translation of a sentence by detecting parts of the sentence, such as a noun, verb or other part. The translation of the sentence often relies on grammar rules for each language. Existing translation techniques do not apply well to content not having the structure of a sentence.
What is needed is an improved translation technique for web-based content.